1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to display structure using a foaming material frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat display mainly includes a backlight module, a display panel, and a frame. The backlight module is utilized for providing a light source to enable the display panel to display a normal and uniform image. The backlight module includes plural optical sheets, such as a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet, and a prism sheet for uniformly distributing the light emitted from the light source on the display panel to provide images. The frame includes a metal holder and a plastic frame for fastening the display panel and the backlight module.
The development trend of the current electron products is towards lightness and thinness, and the design of the flat display is also developed towards lightness and a narrow width frame. Therefore there is a need to provide a thin and light flat display without sacrificing the display quality thereof.